


He Always Gets What He Wants

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, jaskier has BDE, jaskier likes daggers, seduction via dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier has set his sights on a new target and, luckily, Eskel doesn't mind.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	He Always Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Only the second smutty fic I've written so be gentle :)

“Geralt?”

“Eskel!” The white haired witcher greeted, smiling fondly, gesturing for Eskel to take the seat in front of him.

“Don’t normally see you this far south, Geralt. How’d you end up down here?”

Geralt nodded toward the performers in the front of the tavern, “Acquired myself a bard, he needed protection during today’s competition.”

Eskel’s eyebrows rose, “Protection from what?”

“All the people he’s cuckolded, mostly.”

Eskel snorted and turned to watch the performers, “The one with the lute?” he asked, after he watched the bard wink at a woman, careless of the man sitting next to her, glaring at him.

“Yeah.”

Eskel nodded, “I can see why he might have some luck with the ladies.”

Geralt snorted this time, “And their husbands.”

Eskel turned back to glance at the bard again, “Good for him.”

Just then, the bard in question bounded up to their table, a smile bright on his face, “Geralt! Who is your very handsome friend? I’m Jaskier,” Jaskier half bowed.

“Eskel,” the witcher introduced himself, grinning at the bard’s antics, “and there’s no need for false flattery, bard. I know how ugly my mug is.”

Cocking his head to the side, Jaskier studied Eskel slowly, “Hmm… I think I’ll stick with handsome. Another round, gents? I’m buying!” Jaskier was already halfway to bar before either witcher could respond.

“You’re taking him back to your room, not mine.”

Geralt’s low voice surprised Eskel, making him look away from where the bard was leaning against the bar, “What?”

“He has his sights set on you, and he always gets what he wants.”

Eskel was taken aback, “What are you on about? Why would he want my ugly scarred ass?”

Geralt sent a stern look Eskel’s direction just as Jaskier strutted up to the table carrying three tankards of ale. The bard sat the tankards down and slid onto the bench beside Eskel, “So, Eskel,” the bard started with a cocky grin, “is that a dagger in your trousers or are you just happy to see me?”

Eskel furrowed his brow and looked to Geralt, his eyes pleading for help, unsure what to say. Geralt laughed and raised his ale to his lips, _bastard_.

With no ideas of how to respond, Eskel reached down and pulled a dagger from his thigh holster and sat it on the table in front of Jaskier. Jaskier’s eyes flashed, glued to the dagger, “May I hold your dagger?” He asked, biting his bottom lip.

Eskel, floored by the question, simply nodded, watching as Jaskier. Jaskier reached out slowly and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dagger, picking it up. He held it delicately, balancing it on the tips of his fingers, raising it up and shifting it so that it glinted in the light. Finally, he shifted his grip, properly wrapping his hand around the hilt.

Jaskier’s eyes shot up to meet Eskel’s, his pupils blown wide, “Maybe you could teach me how to handle this properly.”

Eskel took a deep breath, trying to ground himself, _what the hell_ , “We can go up to my room, if you like.”

A grin lit up Jaskier’s face as he rose from his seat, “After you.”

-

Stumbling into the room, Jaskier slammed the door shut behind them and pushed Eskel up against it, pressing their mouths together. Eskel groaned and leaned in, prompting Jaskier to pull back, “I hope I’m not being to forward.” The bard said, his eyes glinting in the low light of the fire.

“No,” Eskel breathed out before pulling Jaskier into another kiss.

Jaskier quickly took control, fitting his body to Eskel’s, pressing the larger man up against the door as he licked his way into his mouth, making the witcher let out a low moan.

Jaskier pulled back again, trailing his mouth down Eskel’s throat, laving at his pulse point, “C’mon, handsome, how about you get on your knees for me?”

Eskel gasped for breath, sliding down the door to rest on his knees without a second thought, “Not handsome,” he grunted, pulling at the laces on Jaskier’s trousers.

Jaskier placed a hand on Eskel’s face, slowing the witcher’s frantic movements. Eskel tensed, looking up at Jaskier. “You are very handsome,” Jaskier stated firmly, tracing a finger over Eskel’s scars.

Eskel wanted to argue, to disagree, but he’d never seen someone look so earnest, particularly not when he was on his knees in front of them. Eskel made a noncommittal noise and ducked his head, mouthing at Jaskier’s erection through his trousers.

“Take them off, sweetheart,” Jaskier breathed out, his head tipping back as he laced his fingers in Eskel’s hair, cradling his head gently.

Eskel made quick work of the laces as he kept mouthing at Jaskier’s still covered cock, Jaskier’s breathing ragged above him.

Finally freed from his trousers, Jaskier let out a low groan, “That’s right baby, you’re gonna make me feel so good, aren’t you?”

Eskel hummed, pressing a kiss to the base of Jaskier’s cock, “Oh fuck,” Jaskier moaned, “you’re being so good for me, such a good boy.”

Eskel whimpered, his cock twitched, hard and aching in his pants. He ignored his cock, focusing on Jaskier, licking a stripe up his cock and laving the head, making Jaskier’s hips jerk forward. Eskel wrapped his hand firmly around the base and pressed a kiss to the tip, looking up at Jaskier through his eyelashes, “May I?”

Jaskier breathed in sharply, hands tightening in Eskel’s hair, “Please… fuck!”

Wasting no time, Eskel took Jaskier in his mouth, pressing down as far as he could go. Jaskier made a choking sound as Eskel’s head bobbed back up and then swallowed him down again, all the way to the base. “Slow!” Jaskier gasped out, tipping forward and putting a hand on the door in front of him to steady himself.

Eskel hummed as he continued moving, “Eskel!” Jaskier hissed, “This will not last long if you don’t slow down.” The bard sounded wrecked, his breathing uneven and his voice husky.

Eskel smirked best he could with his mouth full and sped up his movements, swallowing around Jaskier every time he went down far enough. Jaskier froze above him and, with a shout, came into the witcher’s mouth. Eskel leaned back and smirked up at the bard, “My turn?” he asked.

“Fuck. Get on the bed, face down.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! on tumblr @electricrituals, prompts are OPEN!


End file.
